mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spugg
Spugg is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality Spugg is a super-curious Mixel with a rotating head so he can keep an eye on everything going on around him. He can be aggressive towards strangers, but is normally playful and loads of fun once he gets to know you. Physical Appearance Spugg is mostly yellow in color. He has a roundish head with pointed jaws. He has three sharp teeth on his bottom and top jaws, and an eye on each side. He has a mane made out of six alternating yellow and orange points. He has a thin red tongue that points out most of the time. His body is a semicircle with two spines pointing backwards. He has four grey legs with yellow angular feet. His front two feet have two prominent orange toes. At his rear is a grey tail with a large yellow tip. He has a thick black whisker on either side of his face. Ability He can rotate his head completely around. Biography First adventures Spugg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") He found the Mixamajig Key that the Klinkers Murp had lost in the swamp, and wanted Krog to throw it so he could fetch the key, resulting in him quickly making friends with Krog. Shortly after, he joined the other Mixels in their quest to find the Mixamajig. After they found the Mixamajig, he and all the other Mixels were captured in a big bag, which was a trap by King Nixel. In order to stop him, every Mixel of their tribes had to Max, but after King Nixel amalgamated with the Mixels, they had to create a big Max together. The Max defeated King Nixel, and after that Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information |code = P2PSYDA1SY}} Spugg was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41542 and he contains 51 pieces. 41542 Spugg can be combined with 41543 Turg and 41544 Tungster to create the Lixers Max. LEGO Shop product description Stay alert with super-curious Spugg! Spugg is super curious and always alert. This Lixers tribe member looks a bit like a cute chow puppy and has a rotating head to keep an eye on everything going on around him. Spugg can be aggressive towards strangers, but is normally a playful little Mixels™ character so you are guaranteed loads of fun! *''Features a rotating head, pointy tongue, 4 legs, translucent elements and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Lixers to build the tongue-tacular MAX!'' *''Combine with 41538 LEGO® Mixels™ Kamzo from the Klinkers tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Spugg's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is P2PSYDA1SY, which is PupsyDaisy when decoded. Background Information *His concept art originally had an all-yellow mane, instead of yellow and orange. This version of him was used in Mixels Rush. **Further concept art gave the orange pieces of his mane as fluorescent yellow. *His in-booklet code is a pun on "pup" and "upsy-daisy". Trivia *Unlike the other Lixers, he doesn't appear to be a hybrid of anything. *He has the smallest tongue of his tribe. *In his LEGO model, one of the lower petals in his mane is facing the left. However, it is facing down in cartoon form. *He and Scorpi are the only returning Mixels to appear in Every Knight Has Its Day. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Spugg's name is a pun word for "spit" and the animal word "pug" which is a breed of dog. Spugg resembles a Chow dog. As such, he is the only dog-like Mixel to be based on a specific breed. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Spugg's voice is Daran Norris. Real-life History Content Spugg appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Spugg debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Season 3 *Every Knight Has Its Day (transition) Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Spring Into Action! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Kamzo instructions on LEGO.com *Lixers Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Lixers Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels with horns Category:Mixels with manes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Primitive Mixels